The Wind Shall Blow
by MadamPink
Summary: Ciel remember's a nursery rhyme. Spoilers if you have not read to chaper 36 of the manga. Yaoi.


The Wind Shall Blow

_(A.N.: I did it? I finished a SebxCiel fic? Yay finally! This story was inspired by and uses dialogue from chapter 36 of the manga, all credit goes to Toboso Yana. If you haven't read past chapter 36 this story contains spoilers and may be hard to understand. Enjoy!)_

_Tom he was a piper's son, he learned to play when he was young… "I won't forgive you!"_

Standing among the ruins of the Renbourn Workhouse Ciel Phantomhive heard those words,_ 'I won't forgive you.'_

"Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Superficial…cruel…revolting, isn't it even more demonic than a demon?"

Sebastian Michelais just watched as his young master clutched his side, his laughter shaking his entire small frame.

"Right? Ahahahahahahahaha…ha ha…haa…and I'm the same," Ciel looked at his palm before using it to grasp at his chest, still not looking at his butler, "I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them, this is what a human is! I'm a human being Sebastian!"

That sweet electricity surged through Sebastian's body at his young master's words. "Yes you are," he smiled to himself, "You're different from demons who are revolting and posses complex evil intent."

A strong gust of wind pushed its way through them catching the ribbon on Ciel's hat. "Ah," he tried to grab it but decided to let it slip past his fingers. For some reason Ciel was reminded of a nursery rhyme his mother used to tell him …_over the hills and a great way off, the wind shall blow my top-knot off. _Ciel watched the ribbon whip about, up and away with the wind becoming too far to reach; he couldn't get the nursery rhyme out of his head. With every verse he saw the children performing in that evil circus, he saw them falling from ropes and being ripped with knives, he saw their bodies engulfed in flames, and he saw himself covered in blood upon a sacrificial alter. He covered his face with his hands. "Sebastian, make me even uglier than them. Make me more revolting. Do that to me."

"Young master?" Sebastian was not sure this was the time or place for such a request.

"It's an order!" Ciel was looking at the ground again, his cloak flapping about him in time with the wind.

"Very well, young master." This was an order Sebastian had been fulfilling for some time for his young lord. It was his master's way of numbing himself to the pain, or making himself immune to it, Sebastian was not sure which. He felt he would never understand fully how humans think. Sebastian picked up his young master and walked over to the splintering bench past the crumbling warehouse building. He sat upon it still cradling the child in his arms as he removed his own coat before removing his master's cloak, top hat, then finally removing his bottoms, folding them neatly beside them. Sebastian placed his master on his knees of the bench seat so that he was straddling his lap making sure his master's knees were resting on his coat and not the filthy wood.

Ciel buried his face deep in the crook of his butler's neck wrapping his arms tight around his broad shoulders. His lord would always do this trying to block out everything he saw in front of him, and everything he saw inside himself.

Sebastian undid the front of his pants and wrapped his arm around the small of his young master's back. He turned his head enough for his young master to know he was looking at him offering a last chance for him to change his mind, but his master didn't move and so Sebastian grasped his sex and thrust it into his young master's opening.

"AArgh!" Ciel's grip tightened around his butler's shoulders as he felt the intrusion of the large sex inside him.

It was tight and dry. It would always take a couple of thrusts before it was easy for Sebastian to move in and out of him. His lord insisted that there was to be no arousing him with touches before the act since it would '…_defeat the purpose of the rape_,' and yet he knew Sebastian would never truly hurt him. _Maybe that is why this exchange had become a part of their contract now?_

Sebastian had finally pushed himself all the way in. He lifted his master's hips up and down forcing the boy to ride him. Sebastian always observed his master's reactions closely enjoying how much they enticed his demonic hunger._ Desperately struggling…_

"Mm, nn, ngh!" Ciel kept his face hidden in Sebastian's neck as the demon picked up the pace with his thrusts; it left a dull ache inside him and caused a heat to spread through his body. As the fever of the act began, he tried to remember his mother's nursery rhyme.

_Kicking down other people, stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over._

"Sebastian more, make me more revolting."

Sebastian lifted up Ciel's legs by the crook of his knee so that the young earl was forced to put all his weight on the sex inside him. "Aah," he screamed his head falling away from Sebastian's shoulder after the force of the thrust.

_And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills._

Ciel was beginning to lose himself in the pain and pleasure of Sebastian's movements. This is what he wanted, for his mind to go blank. All he could do was feel. He felt Sebastian turn him around and grip his wrists behind his back so he couldn't struggle. He felt Sebastian's gloveless fingers slip deep into his mouth so he couldn't beg him to stop. His butler was carrying out his duties perfectly making sure his master would not embarrass himself by trying to turn back on his order. As Sebastian drove deep inside him he watched the trees in the distance blow violently in the wind. _What was that rhyme? _He heard his cries in time with Sebastian's thrusts harmonizing with the whistling of the wind, as if a piper was turning his ugly sounds into the notes of a song. _Ah that's it…_

'_Tom, he was a piper's son, he learned to play when he was young, and all the tune that he could play "was over the hills and far away…"over the hills and a great way off,…'_

Sebastian had found that spot inside him that made his vision blur with lights and he stabbed against it until Ciel began to struggle against him, but Sebastian's grip was too tight. Ciel was barely even moving despite his thrashing. His cries became so loud they echoed through the meadow. He felt Sebastian smirk behind him grabbing his sex with the hand now wet with his saliva, rubbing it in time with the jolts of their bodies. At last it all became too much and Ciel succumbed to his butler's ministrations, releasing a final cry before he collapsed against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian lifted his hand to his lips licking his master's come enjoying the small appetizer. They stayed sitting like this for a while on the bench amongst the ruins with the wind blowing around them, the only sounds being its whistling and his master trying to regain his breath. As Sebastian began to clean up his young master, he heard the boy whisper…

"The wind shall blow my top-knot off."

Sebastian smiled to himself. He _was_ filled with the same contents as them. "That's why humans are interesting."


End file.
